Song oneshots
by thefaultinourrevolution
Summary: Song oneshots


**I decided to make song oneshots. Since listening to music is one of the best things to do. Am I right? Huh? Huh? Okay nevermind. This story is AU by the way. It's set in a future dystopian kind of place.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee nor the songs featured in this story.**

_You didn't ask for this  
Nobody ever would  
Caught in the middle of this dysfunction  
It's your sad reality  
It's your messed up family tree  
And all your left with all these questions_

The first time she see's him is the tenth time he see's her, in person. His father had planned to steal from the Queen. Since the King was away at business and had taken with him most of his guards, it wouldn't even require an effort, his father bragged to the gang. Sam knew better than that though, he knew enough to know that the Queen doesn't have the treasure herself, the Princess does. The younger the easier, Noah Puckerman had said. "She probably sleeps with the jewels." Sam joked. They kept the plan a secret. Which wasn't very easy considering the whole village trying to find his father for his endless crimes and murders. Sam was sure if he went out in broad daylight he would torn apart. His job is to learn more about the dragon, the dainty girl of a princess. He argues for days, but finally gives in.

Sam learns things from the drunks at the only bar in the Kingdom. "She can be quite a bitch," The bartender tells him at first. Sam later brushes that piece of information for useless seeing as the man had never met the girl before. It wouldn't be the first time someone has given him false information.

Days go by until Sam tries again, this time with a more in-place man, one who isn't drunk. "I've seen her once, blonde hair the color of the sun, green eyes. to bad she isn't the Queen's daughter." That's all Sam needed. He quickly left and addressed his father with the news. He went to the basement of the abandoned brick building, just from looking at the appearance of the outside he knew it was a place no kid would near. When he told his father the material. Some people would say he was just like his father. Others would say the opposite.

Sam would agree with the others.

He had never murdered anyone.

He didn't have the same inky black locks his father showed. Instead he took after his mother, her blonde and green eyes proved him to be more of his mother than his father.

His father scowled at him at him, "Useless, how will that help us," So Sam returned to the bar. But after weeks of false declarations, he decided to take it up a level and went to the Queen's sisters house. She wasn't as loved by the kingdom as her older was. He knocked at the door, it was answered by a brown-haired girl by the name of Rachel. She tried to close the door on him but Sam stuck his foot in. "Do you know anything about this girl?" He shoved a picture of the Princess in her face. "Quinn Fabray, if that is what you're looking for, that is all I hold. Now please remove yourself from the my property." She talked fast in a superior tone. He almost laughed. It was obvious she was jealous.

"What else do you know about her?" He asked. She responded with silence. "Why must you know?"

He told her a lie, he was one of the guards of the castle and was order so by the Queen. "The Queen asked you? Then no, I won't tell her anything."

"Why is that?"

"The Queen is completely clueless, she doesn't know of her husbands many affairs. If you ask me, my mom should be the one in the throne."

Sam gets more information out of her, by completely praising her every now and then. Soon she lets him in her house. He wanted to call her a foolish girl, after all who would let a complete stranger in their house, but he stopped himself. She's naïve, reminds me of my mother. Months later pass and Sam notices the girl had given in completely to him. "This is your chance," Puck tells him, he talked to the girl before and even grew fond of her. "Tear her to pieces." He jested. "Anything is useful,"

Not according to my father. He seduces her and only after that night does she tell her about the treasure. "She keeps it hidden under the floorboards of the kings hallway." She smiles at him and he thanks her.

Sam reports this to his father and Puck. His father is thankful but not Puck. "You slept with her?"

"It was the only way."

"When I said tear her apart I didn't mean it that way." He says harshly. That's when Sam realizes Puck has fallen in love with daughter of a wealthy being.

_Are you gonna be like your father was and his father was?  
Do you have to carry what they've handed down?_

_No, this is not your legacy_  
_This is not your destiny_  
_Yesterday does not define you_  
_No, this is not your legacy_  
_This is not your meant to be_  
_I can break the chains that bind you_

The time had come. Everything was planned. The time, the place. Every single detail covered. It was night certainly and they were preparing. He grabbed his black trousers and vest. It would hopefully keep him from being spotted. Seeing as they were going in the dead of the night. The king had not yet returned. It surprised Sam how well in shape the kingdom was with no king watching over it. He grabbed his hat. "Everyone ready?" The leader of a dad said to the group of six.

It included Sam himself, his father, Puck, Jake (Noah's brother), Blaine, and Santana. They all nodded in illusion.

"By the time we return we'll be in riches." Santana told the group. Sam excluded him-self from the five since Puck seemed to still have a grudge on him.

They snuck in through the back gates, no guards there, and quickly dodged in the shadows. The top window at the left, his father said. They made their way onto and in. Had they really made it? It seemed impossible they had gotten this far. But it wasn't over just yet. One flaw to the plan, no one knew the kings hallway. And so only then did they separate. Sam went through the hallway with the statues and chairs scattered just about anywhere. He stepped on the floorboards, only making light tapping noises.

The castle was a place anyone would dream of living in. Luxuries at your feet, meals everyday, what could be more perfect.

"I found it!" Pucks burst out from the neighboring hallway. First mistake. Hell unleashed. He heard many footsteps, and what he guessed were the guards.

A door slammed open in front of him. A girl with blonde hair and green eyes stared at him. He stood entranced by the girl's beauty and her eyes. "Sam, run!"

More pounding. He slipped and ran from the hallway onto the next. 'Did they leave him behind, no the couldn't'.

The girl chased after him, whilst he ran.

Windows breaking, yelling, chaos, and finally silence.

_I have a dream for you_  
_It's better than where you've been_  
_It's bigger than your imagination_  
_You're gonna find real love_  
_And you're gonna hold your kids_  
_You'll change the course of generations_

"He must have escaped then, not the first time it's happened." Sam heard a girl's voice give away. Footsteps. A creaking sound, then a loud bang. It startled him, not just the noise, but when he jumped and hit something soft. Finally, opening his eyes, he saw darkness, and the outline of an expensive dress.

A light pierced in, coming out of the dark room at last, he discovered he had been held in a closet, and in the place he did not expect to be in, the princess's room. The girl's green eyes studied him, before explaining the situation. They talking over a cup a tea, coming straight from the castle's kitchen, the finest there is, Sam joked, in which the girl did not laugh.

As it turned out, his party of people had jumped out the window, keeping the treasure they had luckily escaped with. The girl didn't seem to mind, at least not at the idea of being robbed. Sam told her this, in which she responded, "The money they'll get from the jewels will do them more good, more than it'll do to me." and he admired her for these words.

The next day (since Sam had entered the castle at night), Quinn,as she told him to call her, helped him make his way out of the large building. Sam expected a complete rundown of what he did wrong, from the group no one else. Instead they welcomed him back, wine in hand. "We did it! No more living and dying this hell of a place, we'll move out, and live a better life."

A week passed, still with no word from the dealer giving them the money in exchange for the jewels. Sam left the room, a bead of sweat of the tip of his hairline. Today was Quinn's birthday, and a big celebration was being planned by the many families. "What are you doing here?" Quinn asked him, Sam had made his way to the castle's courtyard, surprising Quinn, who wanted nothing more than to spend her day by herself. That was, until the thief showed up, quickly her mood was lifted.

"Hello to you too, very good manners for a woman of riches."

"I make no way to be kind to those who steal."

Sam laughed and stooped down to pick a rose, he held it out to the girl, "Happy birthday Ms. Fabray."

_No, this is not your legacy  
This is not your destiny  
Yesterday does not define you  
No, this is not your legacy  
This is not your meant to be  
I can break the chains that bind you_

Quinn didn't the boy until the guards burst into the main room, holding a boy with them. Blood dripped.

She feared nothing, after all, this happened nearly every week, it was just another one dead to her. It wasn't up until they removed the cloth from the boy's head, revealing his face. That's when her heart sopped beating, blonde hair, stained with blood, and those lips, split.

"What is this," She demanded to know, usually the King was the one to order the subjects name. "Mam, this scum," Sam looked up, eyes freezing when he caught hold of the green eyes. What was the look he just gave her? Coldness? Pity, or was it amusement? "He's the one responsible for the breaking in and out of the castle," The guard continued, by that time Quinn had stopped listening, her bottom lip trembled.

The King answered,"Do you agree to this acusement boy?"

Sam gave a cold laugh

"Answer him when he is speaking to you!" Quinn shrieked, she was furious at the boy. How could this boy, the boy who had given her a rose on her birthday, be here. This boy whom she had fallen in love with.

"I accept all the crimes I've made, and-" He gave Quinn a small smile. "have no regret," and with a kick to the head he fell to his knees.

_I have a dream for you  
It's better than where you've been  
It's bigger than your imagination  
You're gonna find real love  
And you're gonna hold your kids  
You'll change the course of generations_

Quinn couldn't sleep yet, not with knowing only a few floors beneath her bed, Sam was handcuffed. The Kind had ordered a death sentence, and the Queen, who was always against this kind of thing, was not in favor of the order, and she argued with the King, at least until Quinn jumped into the conversation. "He deserves this mother, the thief had the nerve of entering and trespassing, then he stole from us. If this is his punishment, so be it." She hadn't been sure if her father believed her words, but he went with it.

The blonde made her way to the downstairs dungeon. No guards there, she supposed, for the day was the weekend, and even if they were tied to stay in place, she knew no amount of money, could keep any guard to stay all night, bored, watching a 19-year-old boy. "Sam... Sam are you there."

Nothing. First Shuffling, then finally- "Hello there sweetheart." She could hear the smile on his face. The keys rattled when she made her way to open the stone door. The darkness engulfed her, "Sam?" feeling around with both hands she found Sam huddled in the corner, on his face, a smirk. She lit a candle, and with the unoccupied hand, she pulled Sam's face to hers. His right eye a black swollen one. A split lip. "Don't worry love, seems like your guards know their ways." and with a kiss to the lips he kept quiet.

_Cause you're my child  
You're my chosen  
You are loved  
You are loved_

_And I will restore_  
_All that was broken_  
_You are loved_  
_You are loved_

Who was this strange man? This thief who had completely stolen her heart. She had never met someone quite like the boy, someone so willing to do anything for her. The day of the handing Quinn stayed in her room, silently crying her eyes out. Sam, her Sam, was dying today, this very day. "How stupid am I, to fall for someone like him." and she hated him for that. And now, here she was.

There was no way she could save him, not from this, this had gone too deep. "and I'll never see you again." Quinn told him that morning. She wept on his shoulder, making it moist, like he cared anyways. "Stop it." He stroked her back, afraid to make her weep even more. "Look at me Quinn, you're going to grow up and have children, beautiful ones at that too." His eyes got wet.

Her expression changed,"How the hell did you get here, you're an idiot, you know that right?" She kept rambling, senseless words. Sam kissed her, she stopped talking. "We're both idiots."

Sam's right, I'm gonna grow old, have children, and...live... the boring life. Without a second of hesitating she hurried to the dungeons. It was darker than usual, the reason being, no guards stood at their stands, yet again. "Worst security ever," Quinn mumbled.

Opening the stone cold door, she found Sam pacing the room. "Fabray?"

_And just like the seasons change_  
_Winter into spring_  
_You're bringing new life to your family tree now_  
_Yes you are_  
_You are_

They ran, and it wasn't the hardest task, especially with people gathering for the hanging of the famous thief, Sam Evans, at least the son.

Dust clouds were made behind them, as they rode in Sam's father's carriage to the village miles away, "Good lord, get in quick, before anyone notices you're gone." His father exclaimed, climbing onto the driver's seat, and with a flick of his hand they were off.

_No, this will be your legacy  
This will be your destiny  
Yesterday did not define you  
No, this will be your legacy  
This will be your meant to be  
I can break the chains that bind you_

**5 years later**

Quinn asked Sam the same question she had asked for years. "How did you manage to plan everything?" Finally Sam answered to her, "I turned myself in, I was crazy-" He admitted, Quinn gave him a glare. "-at least without you, and," He kissed his wife. "I did not want to die alone, I'm guessing you didn't also? My father promised to wait for my just outside the kingdom limits. It was all really, luck, if you hadn't decided to run away with you," Another press to the lips. "I would have been dead, hung. It didn't matter at that point, I wanted to know, did this girl, really love me, or was it all an act, a fling?"

Quinn smiled softly as she reached for one of his hands and pressed it to her stomach. "I love you." Sam smiled at the small bump, forming inside of her was life. A baby. "Who would have thought, that we could've gotten this far."

"Speaking of babies," Quinn started, "Rachel asked me to take care of hers."

It had taken over a year, for Puck to propose to the petite girl. Two months ago they moved in to the village Sam and Quinn certainly lived in. "Father isn't visiting by the way, not just yet." Sam's father wanted to stay in the Old Kingdom. Quinn's father, had another affair, this time with a foreigner, bringing a new child a year ago. Yet her mother stayed silent.

"Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad I broke into the castle that day."

_And just like the seasons change_  
_Winter into spring_  
_You're brining new life to your family tree now_

**Song- Family Tree by Matthew West**


End file.
